Lucky Lucy and the Seven Natsus
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Why having seven Natsus would never work out. Nalu


"Lucky Lucy and the Seven Natsus"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Romance/Humor

Rated T

Summary: Why having seven Natsus would never work out. Nalu

Notes: Takes place before the Tartarus Arc

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

...

...

"Good morning every-" Unfortunately for her, Lucy never got to finish her greeting when she entered the guild. Natsu, who had been thrown across the room by Gray, collided with the celestial wizard and knocked her over.

Both members of Fairy Tail groaned. The pink haired teen held his head, unaware of the girl who he was currently crushing with his weight. "Gray! You bastard!" He shouted.

"WILL YOU JUST GET OFF ME?!" Lucy yelled. Whether she was blushing from the embarrassment she was feeling or the anger that was raging inside of her, he might not ever know.

"Lucy!" The fire mage cheered. He stood up and pulled her by her wrist.

Once she was on her feet, Natsu grabbed her shoulders. "Lucy! Fight me!" He demanded eagerly.

"NO WAY!" To emphasize her point, she punched her partner under his chin and sent him flying back to Gray.

Immediately the duo began to battle once again. Lucy sighed and mumbled. "Why does this feel like it's going to be a long day?"

The girl looked over to the bar and did a double take. Sitting by Mira and Lisanna was Natsu, who was flirting with them. But wasn't- She turned back to Gray and sure enough there was a Natsu right there. She looked backed at Mira's direction and there was a Natsu there as well.

"WHAT?! THERE'S TWO NATSUS?!"

"Wow Lucy! You sure are slow!" A new voice chimed.

To her left was a blue Exceed, flying so he could face her.

"Happy?" Lucy blinked. "Why are there two Natsus?"

"Actually, there's seven!" The cat stated smiling.

"WHAT?!"

"Ouch! Stop yelling Lucy. My ears are starting to hurt." Happy whined while rubbing his ears.

The blonde sent him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Happy. Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Aye! So Natsu was looking for a mission for us to take when he found a funny one on the board! So he read it out loud!"

Lucy released a loud breath of air. "Oh course…"

"The paper said looking for a Snow white and her seven companions! Then there was a big -puff- and –tada- there was seven Natsus, all of them acting weird."

"Are you sure; because that one seems normal to me." She pointed to the Natsu she first encountered, who was now wrestling with Elfman.

"Aye! Levy thinks they're seven of Natsu's personalities." The cat explained. "She said that one might be Natsu's 'fighting spirit'"

"I see. So where is Levy anyways?"

"She's over there playing with childish Natsu…or was it playful Natsu?" Happy tilted his head to indicate that he was confused. The celestial spirit mage spotted her blue haired best friend sitting beside a child. The little tyke appeared to be five but there was no doubt in her mind that he was Natsu.

"And that one over there is flirty Natsu!" The blue feline stated as he pointed to the Natsu was now trying to buy Laki a drink.

"Weird…I didn't think he was interested in girls…" She mumbled quietly. When her gaze met Happy's, he had a mischievous grin and was trying to cover it with a paw. "You lllliiikkkkeee him!"

"SHUT IT CAT!" Lucy exclaimed with red on her cheeks.

The cat chuckled but let the conversation slide by. "Obviously that one is sleepy Natsu!" He hinted to the fire mage that was snuggling against the floor, a puddle of drool by his lips.

"No kidding." She answered with a sweat-drop hanging from the back of her head.

"Aye! And that one is shy Natsu…" He pointed to the nervous looking Natsu sitting next to Cana and Wendy.

"I didn't think he had a side like that." The blonde commented.

"Me either." Happy agreed.

"It's not fair!" The two heard a shout from behind them. They turned around and saw a Natsu giving Gajeel a nasty glare. "Why do you get to be taller?!" He yelled.

"Oi! Don't blame me for your shortness!" The iron dragon slayer snarled.

"And you!" Natsu turned his attention to the blonde lightning mage. "Why do you get to be even taller?! It's not fair!"

To demonstrate how furious he was, he burst into flames and released a giant wave of heat in the guild. Makarov and Laxus immediately told him to knock it off but the dragon slayer continued stating things that weren't fair.

"Let me guess…envious Natsu?" She inquired.

"No, it's jealous Natsu!" Happy argued.

The girl figured there would be no point in having a discussion. "Okay, so we have flirty Natsu." She held up her index finger, indicating that they had one of their partner's listed. "Fighting Natsu…" She held up another finger and continued the process whenever she mentioned another. "Shy Natsu…child Natsu…jealous Natsu…sleepy Natsu…" She held up six fingers. "So, we're missing one. Which one is he-"

"Hey Lucy!" At the sound of her partner's voice, the brown eyed teen turned around and came face to face with a dragon. He roared loudly, causing the girl to scream.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the blonde and her attacker and instantly laughed. Poor Lucy was still recovering from shock when she realized the dragon (actually the dragon head attached to a human body) was the missing Natsu. He 'poof'ed back to his regular form and laughed obnoxiously. "You should have seen your face Lucy!"

Her teeth clenched, her eyes glowed red and a dark aura filled the room, causing all the men (and some of the shier women) to stop their laughing. Her hands attached themselves to Happy's cheeks as she pulled on them roughly.

"You couldn't have warned me that the last one was prankster Natsu!" The blonde asked with a deadly expression.

"WAH! HELP! LUCY'S GOING TO EAT ME!" The cat cried.

"Lucy!"

It seemed like the whole world was saying her name, didn't it?

She released the blue Exceed and was surprised to see a small child running up to her. He wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his tiny face between her shins. Then he looked up at her, smiling so brightly that the girl (along with the rest of the women in the building) couldn't stop her heart from swooning at the sight.

"Come play with me Lucy!" He beamed.

She would have gladly said yes if she hadn't been distracted by a pair of two muscular arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. The same individual rested his head on her shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

The celestial spirit mage heavily blushed and she choose to ignore Happy's 'He liikkeeesss you' in favor of yelling at the pink haired male clinging onto her. "Natsu you pervert! Let go of me!"

"Lucy, where have you been? I've missed you so much." He mumbled, never once loosening his grip on his captive.

An angry vein appeared on her forehead. "Didn't look like it to me." She mumbled.

Flirting Natsu merely nuzzled his face against her skin. "They're just eye-candy my love. You're the only one my heart beats for."

Though she was still annoyed, his words did nothing to ease the red on her cheeks. "So why don't we take a mission," He continued. "Just the two of us and use it as a way to strengthen our love-ouch!"

The fire dragon slayer released the blonde and glared down at the person who kicked his ankle. Child Natsu returned the stare, though his looked more like a pout. "No! Lucy's going to play with me! Go away!"

"Listen brat. I'm doing something very important so beat it."

"No!"

She watched the two bicker back and forth with mild amusement.

"…Lucy…"

The eighteen year old girl yelped and turned around to see another Natsu. This one was surprising blushing, pressing his index fingers together and avoiding her gaze. "Lucy…will you…I mean…if you want…want to go…out with…" He shyly lifted his head and when their eyes locked, his face instantly lit up and steam escaped his ears. "Too cute! Too cute!" He yelled before rushing across the room to hide behind a pillar.

Lucy was left in a bewildered state. However that quickly vanished when she felt something snake around her legs. She shrieked and tried to move away, the action causing her to fall onto the floor.

She groaned and tried to stand up but whatever caused her to fall in the first place was still attached. The female looked down and spotted a sleeping Natsu. He was clenching onto her and had planted his head against her stomach.

"Lucy…" He muttered in his unconscious form. Was he even sleeping? "So soft…smell good…"

It seemed like her blush was never going to go away.

Before she could even begin to pull this version of her partner off of her, the sleeping mage was tossed to the side.

A new Natsu stood in her front of her. He scooped her into his arms and as a reflex she clenched onto his shirt.

"Come on Luce!" He said cheerful. "Let's go in the pool and wrestle!"

"LIKE HELL!"

There was a tug on her leg and she spotted another Natsu gripping onto her ankle.

"How am I supposed to prank Lucy and get her to make those funny faces if you hog her all to yourself?" The prankster whined.

"Excuse me!" She shrieked before the males began to pull on her (quite painfully actually).

"OI!"

'_Oh no…'_ Lucy wept as another Natsu entered the scene.

"WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE LUCY AND I DON'T?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He roared. The jealous teen sent a large fireball in their direction. Both Natsus avoided it and once they were out of harm's way, Fighting Natsu dropped Lucy unto the floor and joined the battle.

The brown eyed girl massaged her stinging bottom before looking at the brawl in front of her. Six of the seven Natsus (sleeping Natsu was still passed out on table he landed on) were fighting, each one shouting out why they should be the one to have Lucy.

"Looks like you're going to staying with us, huh Lucy?" Happy inquired gleefully once he was by her side.

"Huh?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Why would I stay with you? They're your problem, not mine."

"Alright." He shrugged. "I guess you don't mind me and seven Natsus visiting your apartment. I hope you have enough food to feed all of us!" The cat chimed happily.

The celestial mage froze. Images of the Natsus causing havoc in different ways flashed in her mind. Sleeping Natsu wouldn't let her rest in peace, Fighting Natsu would break all her furniture, Shy Natsu would probably never leave her closet, Child Natsu would probably color her novel by mistake, Jealous Natsu would throw a fit whenever someone had something he wanted, she would never feel safe in her own home with Prankster Natsu around and there's no way she was going to shower with Flirting Natsu ready to come in and start something 'romantic.' Then there was the cost of food and the amount of free space and where were they all going to sleep and waking up to seven Natsus…

…all lying in her bed…

…cuddling right against her…

…looking at her with a heavy gaze…

…before muttering her name…

…in a way she finds breathtaking…

…'_Lucy'_ they'd murmur…

In a second, her face exploded with color and white steam escaped her ears and nostrils. She ran towards the guild's doors, shouting "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" before she left.

Everyone in the room blinked (minus Makarov who was too busy drinking and crying about all the destruction these fire mages would cause); Cana laughed when she guessed what the blonde must have been thinking. To make matters worse, the pink haired dragon slayers chased after her; refusing to be left behind by their object of affection. Even Sleeping Natsu followed, though he mostly sleepwalked the way there, muttering things about sleeping with Lucy and on her soft bed.

Happy sighed dramatically before turning to the reader.

"Honestly, what part of Natsu _doesn't_ like Lucy?"

…

…

* * *

**A/N: Happy White Day everyone! I hope you've enjoyed your gift! (Even though this had nothing to do with White Day-coughs awkwardly-)**

**Big shout out to my new beta-reader NaLu x Lyfe for taking the time to proof read this story! I felt more confident now about publishing this! Thank you!**

**Originally, this was going to be re-write of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but I figured a Fairy Tail guild setting with seven Natsus would be more humorous. I'm so tempted to add a bonus chapter to this but I don't want it to be too repetitive. This will be my first story up on Tumblr under my account 'ff-darkshininglight' so if you like it and you have a Tumblr please support me! I'm really nervous about publishing this on another site XD**

**The next thing I plan on updating is either 'Your Virtual Reality' or 'In this Generation'...maybe both on the same day so brace yourself XD**

**I updated 'Let it be Random' yesterday but unfortunately I haven't had time to reply to your comments. I'll try doing this tomorrow. But just know I enjoyed every single one of them! You're all wonderful!**

**Thank you so much for your support and everyone's encouraging words on any of my stories or PM. Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts on a review; and this goes to any story someone reads. It's breaking my heart that I see new stories have over twenty followers yet only two reviews. Take the extra time to support the author verbally. I can guarantee they'll appreciate it. **

**Until next time and stay safe (my university has already had a bomb scare, two attempted robberies, attempted rape, attempted kidnapping, and now someone was kidnapped...all in the same week! I'm serious when I say stay safe. The world's going mad)**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
